thelifeofamycharmytailsandcreamfandomcom-20200215-history
Charmy Rambrino
Charmy Rambrino the Bee is one of the four main characters, with the other three being Amy, Tails, and Cream, and is also one of the three main deuteragonists of The Life of Amy, Charmy, Tails, and Cream, along with Tails and Cream. He is a fictional anthropomorphic bee with a short temper and surprisingly, good maturity, despite being only 10 years old, as opposed to in the Sonic the Hedgehog, where his original character is 6, as well as being hyperactive and outgoing. Additionally, he, along with Tails, have the habit of swearing, which as they said in the pilot, they cannot help, and every time they do it around certain characters, including Amy or Cream, the girls would tell them to watch their language, which apparently never works, because as mentioned it's a habit to them. Despite this though, he still has a sense of fun stuff, especially to evade boredom whenever he gets bored. History Charmy, similar with most of the other characters, was born in his native home country, Portugal, on the Worldly World. Appearance Charmy's appearance is identical to his appearance in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. In both appearances, his appearance consists of having black and yellow fur (like a bee is supposed to have), wearing white gloves (as with the other characters, except that his gloves have black cuffs), a black-coloured helmet with a red-pinkish trim and holes that his antennae come out of, an orange vest with a golden zipper and a white v-collar, and orange sneakers with golden zippers, black collars, and white rubber soles. Lastly, it should also be noted, however, that in his Sonic the Hedgehog appearance, his vest has a bee symbol on the left side of it that does not appear in TLOACTAC. Personality Just like with the other characters, Charmy's TLOACTAC differs compared to it in the Sonic the Hedgehog series, although unlike with the other characters, Charmy's personality alters greatly compared to it of in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He's also one of the characters who essentially acts the complete opposite of how he acts in the Sonic series. In the Sonic series, he is depicted as being hyperactive and scatterbrained, which leads to him unleashing his immaturity and capability of annoying other characters, especially when it comes to his fellow teammates of his detective agency group, the Chaotix, and especially when it comes to the leader and head honcho of the group, Vector the Crocodile. In TLOACTAC, however, he is depicted as being serious and strict, and a guy like Charmy himself is, for his age, a mature kind of guy who tries to prove to people that he is mature. This provides a simple explanation on why he's easily annoyed by a guy a Tails, who constantly either becomes a complete rascal or explains about math and science in a way Charmy considers boring. He still has, however, an average personality mostly, and whenever he gets mad or grumpy, he often gains his normal mood in a short time afterwards, even if Tails was the cause of his grumpiness. Abilities Similar to most of the other characters, Charmy does not retain his abilities from the Sonic the Hedgehog series, though he still consists of abilities. First of all, he cannot fly in TLOACTAC, similar to Tails and Cream. Instead, he maintains the ability of speed. Relationships Amy Tails Cream Knuckles Silver Blaze Sonic Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:European Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Speed Characters